Systems for distribution chain management are known in the art. Such systems include systems that track orders from manufacturers through a warehouse or warehouses that are controlled by a single entity, for distribution to retail locations.
While such systems are useful, they do not support distribution through other than straight distribution chains. Thus, every distribution chain must be modeled as a manufacturer-warehouse-retail store distribution chain.